


A Woman After His Own Heart

by Missy



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Dating, Drabble, F/M, Mid-Canon, early romance, undercover dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Leslie and Ben end up wearing matching disguises to their rendezvous.





	A Woman After His Own Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punch_kicker15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/gifts).



Leslie sent him a note to meet her for waffles, which required a trench coat and two hats. Not that Ben minded; he was kind of a costume guy. Did she know he was a costume guy? Would that turn her off?

God he felt like a mess. 

Then he saw Leslie sitting in the booth; her hat was pushed down to her ears. She kept her chin low to the table and her eyes focused on her food. She was wearing a classy trench coat and a black wig.

A woman after his own heart.

Someday they wouldn’t have to play pretend anymore, but for the moment it was nice to have a beautiful kindred ally in ridiculousness.


End file.
